


Greek Odyssey

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [18]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: craig and Bruno go on holiday together to a Greek island. Bruno enjoys wandering around in speedos
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Bruno Tonioli
Series: 100 Fandoms [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Greek Odyssey

Craig placed the plates of food on the table and sat back with a sigh of satisfaction. He was enjoying their break in the Greek islands and he blessed Bruno for suggesting it. He poured out a couple of glasses of the local wine and gazed down over the harbour. 

“Craig" he looked up as a wet hand touched his hair. Bruno, as usual for swimming, was wearing speedos and Craig tried not to stare at the wet fabric clinging to Bruno's skin. He watched as drips trailed down Bruno's tanned flesh his eyes tracking their journey. The speedos clung indecently and Craig tried not to stare. Bruno threw himself into the chair his legs spread showing off everything that he had. Craig's mouth dried. He picked up the glass of wine and took a gulp wondering if Bruno knew what he was doing to him.


End file.
